Cauchemars
by sasharmon
Summary: L'équipe du douzième vient de résoudre une affaire et ils se retrouvent tous au Old Haunt à l'exception du detective Kate Beckett qui préféra décliner afin de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Mais est-ce une bonne idée de se retrouver seule après une enquête pareille ? N'aurait-elle pas meilleure temps de rejoindre celui qu'elle considérait secrètement comme l'homme de sa vie


Plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés sans liens entre eux, il n'y avait que le seul et même indice que le tueur laissait sur les corps, une rose rouge séchée avec soins. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Castle trouve une idée farfelue et qui c'était être vrai.

Beckett et Castle s'étaient rendus sur les lieux sans les gars, pour plus de discrétion. Mais le tueur avait été plus malin et il avait fini par avoir Rick en otage. Kate ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Toute cette enquête c'était finalement bien finie, et l'équipe du 12th était au Old Haunt pour se relaxer, tous y était y compris Iron. Gates, comme l'appelait Castle. Il ne manquait à l'appel que le détective Kate Beckett qui avait préféré rentrer chez elle pour passer du temps avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

" - Alors les gars, vu que Gates nous a donné notre week-end vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Rick en regardant  
Espo et Ryan tour à tour.

\- Je vais en profiter pour finaliser les préparatifs du mariage avec Jenny. Répondit Ryan, un sourire ancré sur les lèvres.

\- oh et moi, je vais voir avec ma Chica si elle est libre. Répondit simplement Javier, en baissant la tête. "

Alors qu'un silence apaisant s'immisçait dans la pièce, Lanie prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

" - Je trouve ça bizarre que Kate ait préféré une soirée avec son motocycle boy plutôt que nous tous, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Les gars ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre se tournèrent vers elle pour qu'elle donne plus d'explication.

\- bah c'est vrai...dès qu'une occasion se présente pour qu'on se retrouve ici elle est la première arrivée et la dernière partie.»

Les gars hochèrent la tête, tandis que Castle était parti dans ses réflexions.

" - Lanie n'a pas tort.. Kate est toujours ravie de pouvoir passer du temps ici avec nous..

_

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de notre détective préférée.

Kate venait d'arriver chez elle, elle soufflait de contentement quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le sourire qui avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres venait de s'effacer.

"- Bébé, tu m'as manqué."

Josh s'approcha d'elle et vint lui coller un baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de prolonger. Elle était déjà en train de regretter le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec ces amis dans leur  
Bar.

"- Josh, ne m'appelle pas bébé, tu sais que je n'aime pas du tout ça."

Josh hocha la tête et elle sourit en s'excusant. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain ou elle prit sa douche et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Elle se glissa sous ses draps mauve qu'elle n'appréciait même plus sans un baiser ni même un regard pour son petit ami. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de fermer les yeux et de revivre la scène de cet après- midi mais elle avait besoin de dormir.

_

Toutes les personnes au Old Huant étaient parties, laissant un Rick Castle seul face à son verre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, assis à leur place habituelle. C'est son téléphone qui le sorti de ses pensées. Il regarda l'appelant et une vague de panique l'envahit en voyant que c'était Kate. Et vu l'heure plutôt tardive, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

"- Castle. Répondit-il avec une voix douce.

\- Rick.. s'il te plait vient.. J'ai besoin de toi. Dit simplement Kate alors que des sanglots séparaient chacune de ses phrases.

\- J'arrive Kate.. Je suis là dans 10 minutes."

Kate raccrocha un peu rassurée de savoir qu'il allait venir. Elle attendit 10 minutes puis quatre coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Elle alla ouvrir rapidement, et lorsque la porte fût ouverte elle plongea dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras, mais elle s'en fichait de passer pour une femme faible tant que c'était lui. Elle le laissa entrer et s'installer sur le canapé qu'elle revint se blottir contre lui. Il lui murmurait des mots doux, des mots rassurants. Il lui embrassait les cheveux et lui frottait le dos.  
Il la connaissait assez pour savoir quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Alors que Rick allait prendre la parole, Kate le devança.

"- Tu étais dans le couloir, sans ton gilet pare-balle et le tireur est arrivé... je ne pouvais rien faire.. J'étais trop loin, je ne pouvais rien faire pour te sauver et tu es mort devant moi." raconta Kate alors que les larmes redoublèrent.

"- tu dois te dire que je suis folle de t'avoir appelé, mais j'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais en vie."

Au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, Rick la serra plus fortement contre lui. Rick se demandait pourquoi, elle n'avait pas fait appel à son petit ami. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées elle continua.

"- Josh aurait très bien pu me rassurer mais il n'est pas toi. Il ne sera jamais toi."  
Dans un murmure, elle souffla " je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer comme toi, je t'aime." Kate déposa de petits baisers sur la peau du cou de Rick qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Tandis que le coeur de Rick loupa quelques battements suite à cette déclaration. Il répondit simplement un "Always" à peine audible.

Kate voulait tellement plus qu'embrasser son cou. Elle avait compris au moment même où elle avait pris son téléphone que Richard Castle était l'homme de sa vie. Elle releva la tête alors et plongea son regard émeraude dans le bleu océan de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle prit sa propre lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en posant sa main sur la joue de son futur amant. Une de leurs nombreuses conversations silencieuses venait de commencer. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Et ils n'entendirent pas Josh descendre dans le salon alors qu'il s'était réveillé à cause de la froideur des draps. Kate rompit le contact visuel et se repositionna contre  
Castle. C'est un raclement de gorge et un " ça va je ne dérange pas trop?" Qui les sortirent de leur monde. Kate se redressa et fusilla Josh du regard de l'avoir privé des bras rassurants de Rick. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres en souriant alors qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à Josh.

"- je crois que tes peurs sont finalement fondées. Tu trouveras mieux que moi, tu sais où se trouve la sortie. Ne prend pas la peine de rassembler tes affaires, je le ferai et je les enverrai." Sont les seuls mots que Kate prononça à l'égard de son ex petit ami. Elle prit la main de Rick et elle le tira pour l'amener dans la chambre. Arrivée en haut, elle se retourna et lui murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime, depuis un moment déjà." Elle prit le temps d'ancré son regard dans celui de son homme avant de dire plus fortement. "always, Rick."

Elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les  
sienne dans un baiser emplit de tendresse et d'amour.

Comme quoi un cauchemar peut parfois aidé, certaines personnes

**Et voilà, je poste un OS en attendant la suite de ma fiction. Je pense qu'il y en aura une jeudi soir mais je ne suis pas encore sure. **

**merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi connaître vos ressentis par rapport à cet os. Je l'ai écris il y a un bout de temps..**

**xoxo, lex.**


End file.
